horrorfandomcom-20200223-history
Book of Shadows: Blair Witch 2 (2000)
| language = English | budget = $15,000,000 | gross = | preceded_by = The Blair Witch Project | followed_by = Blair Witch | imdb_rating = 3.9 | imagecat = Book of Shadows: Blair Witch 2 | wiki = blairwitch }} Book of Shadows: Blair Witch 2 is an American psychological horror film and the sequel to The Blair Witch Project, directed by Joe Berlinger and released in 2000. A third film was set to be made, but never surfaced. The directors of the first film have been discussing a third film as well. Book of Shadows: Blair Witch 2 won the Golden Raspberry Award for "Worst Remake or Sequel". It also won the same kind of awards from the Stinkers Bad Movie Awards. A group of tourists arrives in Burkittsville, Maryland after seeing The Blair Witch Project (1999) to explore the mythology and phenomenon, only to come face to face with their own neuroses and possibly the witch herself. Plot In 1999, a group of Blair Witch Project fans arrive in Burkittsville, Maryland after watching the film. The group is as follows; Stephen and his pregnant girlfriend, Tristen, Erica, a wiccan; Kim, a goth and a psychic; and Jeff, their tour guide. The first stop is in the ruins of Rustin Parr's house. Jeff sets up cameras to document anything that may happen. That night, another tour group approaches them and claim the land as theirs. The group lies, saying that they wittness something more interesting and horrible at Coffin Rock earlier. The lie works and they leave them alone. Jeff and the group wakes up, having no memory of the previous night. Research documents have been torn apart and Jeff's cameras have been destroyed. They find the tapes intact and argue over their status as Tristen has a miscarriage. Later at the hospital, Tristen claims to see a ghostly young girl walking about. After she is discharged, Jeff takes the group back to his home. It is protected by a convoluted security system including a trench, a dog bark sound effect as the door opens, and many surveillance cameras. They review the tapes and find a naked Erica dancing around a tree. In response, she runs to a room to pray. Kim drives to a store to get beer and has a dispute with one of the locals. Back at Jeff's, she reaches into her shopping bag and pricks herself on a nail file. She doesn't recall grabbing it and it has blood on it. The next morning, Erica goes missing. No one hear the dog-bark front door and she's not inside. Kim finds Erica's clothes currounding a circle of lit candles. Soon after, the sheriff calls to tell them that the other tour group was found mutiliated at Coffin Rock, believing Jeff to be the murderer. That night, Stephen sees Erica through a window dancing around a tree naked like in the footage. She runs across a bridge and he follows, the bridge collapses under him. He narrowly escapes death by grabbing onto a ledge. While climbing back up he sees the ghostly figure Tristes saw in the hospital. The sheriff calls again telling him he has some questions for him. Jeff is confused since the bridge has just gone out but the camera shows it still intact. Regardless, he opens the door and the bridge is found to be broken and the sheriff isn't there. Instead, across the trench, there is a pack of barking dogs, he goes for a rifle but the dogs are gone when he comes back. When he returns to the closet to replace the gun, he finds Erica's body. The group tries to make sense of the situation in the loft. Tristen thinks everything is playing backwards. The others are confused at this but she asks for the tapes to be played in reverse. The reversed footage shows Tristen leading them into an orgy and ritualistic murder of the other tourist group. Jeff takes a camera and demands video confession of Tristen. She asks Stephen for help, but he turns on her and claims that she deliberately killed the baby. Tristen prepares to kill herself as she derides the others for letting fear take over and blaming them for asking for blood. Stephen, over come with rage, pushes her over the balcony, hanging her by the neck. The whole group is arrested for the murders of the tourists. Kim is shown footage of her stabbing the cashier in the neck with a nail file. Jeff is shown on video cleaning up after Erica's murder. Stephen's video shows him killing Tristen and calling her a witch. They all claim to be innocent of the charges. List of Deaths Cast Production After the huge success of The Blair Witch Project, Artisan Productions wanted to make a sequel. The old film's directors, Daniel Myrick and Eduardo Sanches produced the film, but say that they had little real influence and were unsatisfied with the final version. The film rejects the previously and heavily used handycam film style, using point of view camcorders to create a pseudo-documentary effect, only occasionally. The studio re-cut and re-shot much of the film. The director, Joe Berlinger reports his own dissatisfaction with the studio's choices. A similar internet campaign was enacted. It produced fake police reports and interviews. Release and reception Critical Book of Shadows was released worldwide from 2000-2002. Overall, it grossed $47,000,000. Critical reception to the film is overwhelmingly negative. It maintains a 13% on Rotten Tomatoes. Awards and nominations Book of Shadows: Blair Witch 2 won the Golden Raspberry Award for "Worst Remake or Sequel". It also won the "Worst Remake or Sequel" and "The Remake or Sequel Nobody was Clamoring for" from Stinkers Bad Movie Awards. Sequel Ed Sanchez and Daniel Myrick spoke about a potential sequel to the first film on September 2, 2009. It would act as a direct sequel to the first film, never mentioning the events of Book of Shadows. In 2011, Sanchez remarked that the sequel would depend on Loinsgate's decision. In July 2016 a direct sequel to The Blair Witch Project titled Blair Witch was unveiled at comic con and and was released on September 16th 2016. The project was previously marketed as The Woods in order to keep the plans a sequel, with only few Lionsgate employees knowing about it. Videos Blair Witch 2 Book of Shadows - Trailer External links * * * * Category:Films of the 2000s Category:2000 films Category:Sequels Category:Witches and occult films Category:Blair Witch films Category:Paranormal films